


The Burden of a Superhero

by fanetjuh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Loss, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek Hale found out that Isaac Lahey was a superhero, just like him, he decided to start training him, like his mother would have wanted, even though it brings up uncomfortable memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burden of a Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> And this fic is completing my very first Teen Wolf Bingo Card, gotten at Tumblr

“Again!” Derek had his arms crossed over his chest and stared at the young boy he had been training for weeks now.    
Isaac didn’t know half how gifted he was. He had no idea what powers he had been given. Just like he had no idea what was waiting for him, which responsibility was resting on his shoulders.    
Derek knew. He still remembered the day he had discovered that he wasn’t human. He had discovered that he was faster than his classmates. During the gymclasses he had almost broken a few bones with one simple movement. He had not understood it.    
Until his mother had explained everything. She had told him how their family was gifted with superpowers.  
Her parents had been fighting against the worst enemies, protecting Beacon Hills against anything and everything that had tried to break it down.  
And she had done the same, as soon as her powers had developed. Until she had died.  “No again!” Derek yelled. He knew that he was harsh on the young teenager. But the last thing Derek wanted was losing more people he cared about.  
 It had been an ordinary fight, late at night, in the woods surrounding Beacon Hills. Until today no one knew for sure who had killed his mother, but it had happened. The evening before his birthday.  
 Derek had been at home, waiting until she would come home, until it was noon, so he could open the present that she had bought for him.    
But she had never come home. She had never returned from what was supposed to be a simple mission.  
 Not even the expensive and rare football shirt that had been inside the package, which he had found hidden in one of the closets, had been able to make up for that.  
“Derek…”, whispered Isaac. He could barely breath and he was sitting on his knees. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and bruises were covering his entire body. “If I have to do this one more time, I won’t survive it.” Isaac was a little dramatic. It had probably to do with his past and his father never actually listening to him.    
Derek had never dared to ask about what had happened between Isaac and his parents. He had assumed it was a sensitive topic and if Isaac wanted to talk about it, he could do so himself.  
“Is that what you’re gonna say half way a fight?” Derek raised his eyebrows and saw how the young scholar moaned.    
“No, but this isn’t a fight, right? It’s just a simple training!” Isaac tried to get up, but he fell back almost right away.    
“Fine. We’ll continue tomorrow.” Derek held out his hand and Isaac grabbed it, allowing the older guy to help him up. Derek tried to ignore the fear in the young boy’s eyes. He wished the boy wouldn’t have to go through this. He didn’t know where the boy got the gene from, but he assumed it was from his mother’s side.   
“But tomorrow is your birthday.” Isaac frowned his eyebrows and Derek shrugged his shoulders.  
 He had not celebrated his birthday for a very long time anymore.  “Singing birthday songs isn’t gonna defeat enemies.” And it wouldn’t make him feel happy either.  
“What’s your excuse?” Isaac cocked his head and Derek had to think about that question for a moment. “My mom died when I was four. My father beat the crap out of me until I was strong enough to fight back. I pushed him straight through a wall and he didn’t survive.” Isaac shrugged his shoulders. “Self defense, they called it. Although they were kinda surprised I managed to do that.” Isaac looked at Derek one more time. “So, what’s your excuse?”   
“It’s exactly seven years ago that my mother died. Today. During a mission in the woods.” Derek turned around and walked away, but the young boy interrupted him by him clearing his throat and Derek stood still.  
 “That’s a pretty good excuse.” Isaac swallowed and nodded. “If you wanna get drunk or something…” He couldn’t finish his sentence.  
 “You’re a minor.” Derek raised his eyebrows. “Go home and get some sleep. We continue your training tomorrow.” He walked away and this time Isaac didn’t stop him. Not that he would have allowed him to. He needed to be alone. And he needed to get drunk.


End file.
